His Mask
by Aabluedragon
Summary: Norway disappears off into the night regularily. The other Nordics simply shrug it off until they start to see a pattern. Is Norway truly a man of no emotions or is he simply hiding something larger behind it? Rated T for safety and Denmark in future chapters. My first fanfiction!
1. Prologue

**His Mask**

**Allo there! This is my first fanfiction so I MIGHT make a "few" mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of these characters.**

Prologue

Out of the Nordic Five, Norway has always been the mysterious one. He hides his intentions behind a seemingly emotionless mask, his closest friends and family only catching glimpses of his true feelings. A twitch of an eye, a quirk of the lips, such subtle signs that only an attentive observer can notice.

_Before the Nordics found him, Norway spent his time amongst trolls, spirits, elves, and the fae. They have taught him more than he'd let on._

_**Before the discovery of Norway**_

A traveling group of trolls traversed the unknown forest, their giant feet setting a steady pace for a march. The forest was still dark, as the sun had yet to rise. Their heads were held high, as if challenging the ruler of this particular forest. Little did they know that the "ruler" was casually lying by the stream that passed through "his" stretch of the wood.

"_Jeg tror jeg ser noe." _A troll rumbled.

"_Kom igjen, da, si hva det er du ser." _Grumbled another.

"_Et menneske? Hvorfor skulled et v__ӕ__re en her?" _Questioned the first troll.

The group stepped into the clearing, announcing their presence with the clearing of a throat. A young boy later to be known as Norway turned his head in curiosity. He has never seen such creatures before and held the slightest hint of fear his cobalt eyes. _"_Hallo…_"_ he breathed while staring in awe. The leader raised a bushy eyebrow, _"Du snakker språket v__å__rt?" _he asked while gesturing to the trolls behind him._ "_J-ja…" the boy replied, feeling strangely at peace. The two parties simply stared at each other for a few moments until the group's leader spoke again, _"Har du lyst til __å__ m__ø__te kongen v__å__r?" _The boy simply nodded. A rather young troll, probably in his adolescence hoisted the boy onto his shoulders and the group plus one began the journey back to the mountains of their home.

"_Har du et navn?"_

"Nei."

"_Da skal vi kalle deg Dagr."_

The boy simply smiled.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Reviews make Drabby happy :} **

**P.S. I used Google Translate for the Norwegian O.o**

**A big thank you to PhoenixVenom for helping with the Norwegian!**

**Translation time!**

_**Jeg tror jeg ser noe. – **_**I think I see something.**

_**Kom igjen, da, si hva det er du ser. – **_**Get on with it already, what do you see.**

_**Et menneske? Hvorfor skulled et vӕre en her? – **_**A human? Why would there be one here?**

_**Hallo… - **_**Hello…**

_**Du snakker språket vårt? – **_**You speak our language?**

_**J-ja… - **_**Y-yes…**

_**Har du lyst til å møte kongen vår? – **_**Would you like to meet our king?**

_**Har du et navn? – **_**Do you have a name?**

_**Nei. – **_**No.**

_**Da skal vi kalle deg Dagr. – **_**Then we shall call you Dagr.**

**Norway was named Dagr because he was found in the early morning :}**


	2. Chapter 1 - Present Day

**His Mask**

**Allo guys! Drabby here with another chapter. Once again, this is my first fanfiction so I'm still learning the ropes. Feel free to correct me if I make a spelling or grammar mistake ESPECIALLY if I make a mistake with other languages (Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, etc) Google translate is not reliable, and Denmark might be OOC. I don't know his character too well.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of its characters**

Chapter 1

_**Present Day**_

Today started like any other in the Nordic household, Finland was checking his Christmas list – again, Sweden was staring (or was that glaring?) at Finland with sketches of furniture on his lap, Denmark was being Denmark and blabbering about random topics to a straight-faced Norway. Iceland was trying to read a book while refusing to call Norway "_storebror". _

Suddenly, Norway glanced at the clock, stopped pestering Iceland and excused himself. The other Nordics just stared after him in confusion. What could've caused him to leave so suddenly? "What made Norja leave so suddenly?" Finland asked. Sweden shrugged and Iceland just gave the doorway a look. Denmark tilted head in confusion and exclaimed "This isn't normal! I mean, my little Norge likes his alone time and all but why does he always leave before it gets dark?" The other Nordics pondered his words. _Why DOES he always go home before dark?_ As Denmark went on a mini rant, the others discussed what to do next.

They came to an agreement and the Nordics (minus one) flew over to Norway's country and drove to his house near the mountains. They were greeted by a large wooden house painted in varying shades of blue from the endless blue of the sea to the relaxed hue of the summer sky. It was accented with white and had a large porch with a forest behind it. They walked up to the door one by one and as Denmark about to knock, Iceland spotted something peculiar. "Hey! I think I just see Noregur walking into the forest!" said Iceland. They caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair before it disappeared completely into the wood before following it into the darkening forest.

_**Norway's POV**_

"_Big brother_"

"I'm not saying it"

"_Storebror_"

"Not in your language"

"_Stóri bróðir_"

"Not in mine either"

I sighed. Why won't he call me big brother? It's only my rightful title… I glanced at the clock and froze, it read 5:26, and the sun was starting to set. I quickly excused myself and left the room. I needed to get home as soon as possible for it is nearly time.

_I hope I make it in time._

I opened the cerulean-painted door with my foot and kicked off my shoes as my appearance started to flicker – my image became a warped and distorted version of itself before dissolving completely. To any other, I would've looked as I usually did except for a stark white mask hovering in front of my face. Its features vaguely resembled that of a human's and was rather simple in design. I stepped into my room and changed into something more fitting for the occasion. I wore a fine robe as green as the forests of my homeland. Leather strips crisscrossed my left leg while its counterpart remained bare. My mask was pushed to the side of my head revealing cobalt eyes that were no longer dull – they shined with the emotion others never saw. Satisfied with my appearance, I hopped out of my bedside window into the cool winds of dusk. Sliding the window shut behind me, I strolled into the waiting forest smirking to myself.

_Time to catch up with some old friends._

_**Back to the other Nordics!**_

With Iceland leading them, the Nordics trekked into the forest. They followed a set of human footprints for about 10 minutes before they reached a small clearing. Once there, they were greeted by a strange sight. 7 humanoid figures with backs turned, robed in green with their faces hidden with white masks. Each figure was unique, some sported horns or antlers, while others had magnificent manes of leaves fur. One however, was different from the rest. It had no horns or fur; it appeared almost human except for the fact that it had pointed ears like that of an elf. It stood at the head of the group holding a bouquet of wildflowers with its face facing skyward, all were surrounded in an ethereal aura. The Nordics stood there, Finland with his jaw hanging, Iceland staring at the strange sight, Sweden with an eyebrow raised. Denmark stepped forward and greeted the group, "Hello there!" he stated in a booming voice.

Slowly, the figures turned towards the newcomers.

**Whew! Finally finished the first chapter after a few days of battling with a finicky computer. Sorry about the shortness, but that seemed like a good place to end off. I think I'll update with a few days between each chapter, enough for me to proofread and edit. If there are any bits that I missed, feel free to point them out in a review or PM.**

**Translation time!**

_**Storebror – **_**Big Brother (Norwegian)**

_**Norja – **_**Norway (Finnish)**

_**Norge – **_**Norway (Norwegian/Danish)**

_**Noregur – **_**Norway (Icelandic)**

_**Stóri bróðir – **_**Big Brother (Icelandic)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Into The Forest

**His Mask**

**Welcome to chapter 2 of His Mask! I was hit by a minor bout of writer's block today but I fought it off with MUSIC… And fanart, and fanfiction, and… Fluff...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

_**Last Time…**_

_The Nordics stood there, Finland with his jaw hanging, Iceland staring at the strange sight, Sweden with an eyebrow raised. Denmark stepped forward and greeted the group, "Hello there!" he stated in a booming voice._

_Slowly, the figures turned towards the newcomers._

Chapter 2

The bouquet-holding figure slowly stepped towards the Nordics with his ethereal entourage following close behind. Its appearance became clearer as it approached, it was male, of medium height, and had the most piercing cobalt eyes the Nordics have ever seen. His facial features were delicate but remained masculine; his ears ended in points much like an elf's and he had fine pale blonde hair that ended at the neck in the back with bangs swept to the right side of his face while the left was covered by his pearly mask.

"Who are you?" Denmark asked in curiosity. "You may call me Dagr." The man replied with his eyes shining with barely contained mirth, as if laughing at an inside joke. "Do you not recognize me?" Iceland stepped forward, "Noregur?!" he exclaimed, recognition dawning in his eyes. Dagr gave a curt nod as the others stood there shocked. "No way that's Norge! His face is like a slab of stone, no offense to him of course but this couldn't be him!" Denmark said in disbelief, "Right?" a nervous smile replaced his usual grin. Dagr shifted his mask onto his face uncovering a golden cross barrette. The ivory façade hovered over his face for a few seconds before settling and dissolving. The emotionless face that the world knew was left behind while the pointed ears remained. "Well?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Denmark blinked twice, "I stand corrected." "S' 'ou w're te'ing th' t'uth." Sweden rumbled. Finland finally spoke up, "Norja, how long have you been hiding this from us?" he questioned. He was answered with another question. "Well, how long have I been 'emotionless'?" Dagr replied while sliding his mask over his barrette. All heads turned to the lone Dane. Flustered, Denmark gave a quick answer, "You've always been a low tension kinda guy so… Always." Dagr nodded, and turned to face the masked figures behind him.

"_La oss vise dem v__å__r historie."_

_**Flashback**_

_Today, I receive my first mask._

Spirits, pixies, and trolls from all across Norway have come to witness this event. A ceremony where a spirit comes of age, to receive one's first mask is a great honor as it proves that you are no longer a child and grants a separate identity to show to the humans that _believe_. As the creatures gather in a semi-circle around a giant tree of birch, an almost chilling aura emanates from the eldest spirit. He steps away from the group then faces them as a younger Dagr follows.

"_Today, we are gathered here to welcome another into our fold as an equal, no longer a child or apprentice. The first mask will be the one you wear with pride as it is the face you show to all else, for your emotions must be for yourself and the ones you hold dear. It is the strength that you show while you polish the strength within. Dagr, while you are physically young, you have the experience of one who has been with us since the beginning. You are the exception among the rest, and the embodiment of where our where our hearts truly lie. Do _you _Dagr, accept your rite of passage?"_

_With a face solemn yet glowing with pride, he gave his answer._

"_**I do."**_

\õ/

**Well, a bit shorter than the usual but Chapter 3 is already in the works, so what the hey! If I screwed up my languages, spelling, or grammar, feel free to correct me in a review or PM. This is also my first time writing "Swedenspeak" so I hope he's understandable (^-^;) The flashback will be continued in the next chapter and will hopefully add some nice background alongside the story.**

**Translation Time!**

_**Noregur – **_**Norway (Icelandic)**

_**Norge – **_**Norway (Norwegian/Danish)**

_**S' 'ou w're te'ing th' t'uth. – **_**So you were telling the truth. (Swedenspeak O.o)**

_**Norja – **_**Norway (Finnish)**

_**La oss vise dem vår historie. – **_**Let us show them our history. (Norwegian)**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Lie?

**His Mask**

**I'm SO sorry about the wait! I've been a bit busy with life, had writer's block, and I accidentally saved the document in the wrong spot so it took a bit of searching to find it again.**

**Computer: **Excuses, excuses…

**Since when did **_**you**_** talk?!**

**Human names (Should I ever use them)**

**Lukas – Norway**

**Mathias – Denmark**

**Emil – Iceland**

**Tino – Finland**

**Berwald - Sweden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Norse mythology, or anything I might reference.**

_**Last Time**_

_You are the exception among the rest, and the embodiment of where our where our hearts truly lie. Do _you_ Dagr; accept your rite of passage?"_

_With a face solemn yet glowing with pride, he gave his answer._

"_**I do."**_

Chapter 3

_Wisps of light gathered in front of the spirits into a hovering disc of white energy. It was incomplete, as a sacrifice needed to be made in order to complete the ritual. The shine in Dagr's eyes dulled as it was drawn out of him. The fierce light of his visible emotions entered the disc and solidified it. The completed mask's features were simple: 2 eyes void of visible thoughts, a closed mouth frozen in a straight position, and an inscription on the left side of its forehead reading "Over himmelen, Skinfaxi"._

_The newly completed mask hovered in front of Dagr's face. He swiftly took it from its current spot and rested it over his face. Confidence flowed into him like the rising tide as his expression calmed. He felt as if he was no longer an open book to everybody else. He could give a façade should his true thoughts need a mask. He could protect another, even if his mind was in utter turmoil. With those thoughts, the ritual was complete. _

_**The Present**_

Silence.

Everybody in the clearing took a deep breath, drinking in the new information.

"I know I never asked about your past before we found you, but couldn't you have told us _something_? What else have you been hiding? You seem like a complete stranger now…" Denmark looked to Iceland.

"Did you know of this?" He asked with a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"No, I did not. This is a bit much to take in." Iceland replied with his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Norja, Is there anything else we should know?" Finland spoke slowly, keeping his words deliberate as if interrogating a suspect.

Sweden gave a grunt of agreement, glaring(?) at Norway with his straight face barely intact.

Norway was taken aback. He hadn't thought that his family would react so adversely._ Had_ he been lying to them?

No, he was being truthful most of the time. It's just that he never told the entire truth. At this point, he wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to regain the trust of his family. The question is…

How?

_**Iceland's POV**_

(Underlined text is Norway.)

'_I don't understand._

_How could he have kept this from me? _Why _did he keep this from me?! I'm his brother for fuck's sake! _

_Did he not trust me? _

_Was I not worth telling?'_

With these thoughts swirling through my head, I looked up to face Norw- no, Dagr. This is not the man I know. His cobalt eyes gazed into my own as I stared him down. All I saw was the usual pit of blue with a hint of… Guilt?

"Emil."

"Don't call me that."

He sighed, his eyes darkening.

"Will you forgive me? I swear, not everything was a lie, but I'll admit that I haven't been telling the entire truth. Is there any way I could convince you?"

This time, Sweden who had been quiet until now spoke. "'t th' n'xt wo'ld m'ting, t'ke 'ff y'r m'sk 'fter g'ving y'r r'p't. H'w w'd we kn'w 'f y' h'vn't d'ne th' s'me th'ng t' th' r'st 'f th' wo'ld?"

Dagr visibly tensed.

'_Why would he be nervous? Is there something else that he's hiding?'_

"I agree with Sweden. If you take off your mask and _keep_ it off, we'll know for sure how honest you were."

Oddly enough, I'm almost afraid of the "real" Norway.

\õ/

Omake

(Iceland's POV)

"Now that I think about it, if Norja looks like this without magic, why doesn't Islanti?" Finland asked.

Dagr answered before I could even open my mouth. "That's simple. You've never looked closely." He swiftly stepped over and lifted a bit of my hair before I could protest.

The sensation of wind blowing past my ear was almost deafening. Why did it have to be so goddamn _sensitive_? It wasn't even that windy!

I don't know why he just did that, my ears are perfectly normal.

_Right?_

_**Third Person**_

The other Nordics stared at the recently uncovered ear. It looked normal at first glance, but when they looked closer, they found that the tip was also pointed albeit less so than his brother's. They were twitching slightly, as if feeling discomfort as a breeze passed by. His eyes betrayed nothing but annoyance at his brother's actions.

"Can you let go of my hair now?" Dagr moved his hand away and Iceland shook his head a bit for the hair to settle before looking to the other Nordics. Noticing their stares, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Islanti, your ears are pointed." Finland stated.

"No, my ears a perfectly nor- What the heck!?" Iceland cringed has Dagr prodded the tip of his ear with a finger. "Huh. Seems like they're sensitive as well." Iceland gave a slight blush and quickly looked away before replying, "No, they're a set of normal ears so can you just _stop_ po-AARGH!" The taller blonde hummed in amusement as he stroked the shell of his younger's ear. Before the Icelandic boy could give his brother a rather "colorful" message, Sweden slaps a large hand over his mouth and cuffs Dagr over the head.

"I th'nk w've s'n 'nough."

\õ/

**Missed me? I'm SO FREAKING SORRY about the long wait! Again, I've been busy IRL with the "Before school rush" and a few family issues. Hopefully this longish chapter will satisfy you guys?**

**Who knew Iceland would be the one to drop the f-bomb…**

**Another thing, Emil's ears are not e-zones. They're simply sensitive. **_**Very **_**sensitive.**

**Cough.**

**In my headcanon, Norway does care for his fellow Nordics but he chooses to only show annoyance for Denmark and massively toned down emotion with the others. It's his way of appearing tough. His rein on his emotions is only weakened when he's with his younger brother. **

**He's such a troll.**

**The inscription is on the mask is on left side because the sun rises in the west. His hairclip also happens to be on that side.**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, simply review or send a PM.**

**(This chapter was a bit dialogue heavy… Please forgive me.)**

**Translation time!**

_**Over himmelen, Skinfaxi – **_**Across the sky, Skinfaxi (Skinfaxi is the horse that pulls Dagr's [Personification of "day"] chariot across the sky.) Norwegian**

_**Norja – **_**Norway (Finnish)**

'_**t th' n'xt wo'ld m'ting, t'ke 'ff y'r m'sk 'fter g'ving y'r r'p't. H'w w'd we kn'w 'f y' h'vn't d'ne th' s'me th'ng t' th' r'st 'f th' wo'ld? –**_** At the next world meeting, take off your mask after giving your report. How would we know if you haven't done the same thing to the rest of the world? (Swedenspeak)**

_**Islanti – **_**Iceland (Finnish)**


	5. Chapter 5 - World Meeting

**His Mask**

**Allo there! This might be the last chapter! Read through to the end for more info.**

**Short POV switch start/end = **{-=-}

**POV switch (normal)/line break = **\õ/

_**Last time…**_

"'_t th' n'xt wo'ld m'ting, t'ke 'ff y'r m'sk 'fter g'ving y'r r'p't. H'w w'd we kn'w 'f y' h'vn't d'ne th' s'me th'ng t' th' r'st 'f th' wo'ld?"_

_Dagr visibly tensed._

'_Why would he be nervous? Is there something else that he's hiding?'_

"_I agree with Sweden. If you take off your mask and keep it off, we'll know for sure how honest you were."_

_Oddly enough, I'm almost afraid of the "real" Norway._

Chapter 4

_**Norway's POV**_

The monthly world meeting will take place today in London, England. Though I don't show it, I'm actually quite nervous about showing up without my mask. It's supposed to filter my emotions while I develop my own poker face. It's there, but not nearly as effective as the mask.

It's 7:20 now; the World Meeting begins in about two hours so I have some time to kill. Walking out of my hotel, I visit my usual café when on location. After paying for a cup of black coffee, I take a seat and casually sip away as I watch people pass by. It's the beginning of the work week; cars are rushing about in the morning rush hour as pedestrians commute in various levels of urgency. Tipping the cup for the last few drops of the energy giving beverage, I rise from the seat and find myself face to face with a strange sight. France, Prussia, and Spain are walking side by side discussing something over a few drinks. Isn't it a bit early for alcohol? Keeping my steps deliberate, I quickly walk past them while tossing my cup into a trash bin. I'm instantly blasted with noise as I walk out the door. I glance at my watch, 8:10. I better get my report ready.

Current happenings: Check

Economy Situation: Check

Trade Summary: Check

Aspirin: Check

Finally deeming myself ready, I glance at a mirror and steel myself. I wear a crisp white dress shirt under a blue-black suit alongside an equally dark tie. My mask has been left behind and my face betrayed hints of nervousness. It unnerves me; I'm so used to a perfect poker face staring back at me with dull, emotionless eyes that my actual face is becoming less and less familiar. Perhaps keeping the mask off for a while can benefit me in more ways than one…

8:50. I walk into the meeting room and avert my gaze when my fellow Nordics meet my eyes. Taking my seat, I observe my surroundings. All of the nations have arrived except France, Spain, and the host country England.

{-=-}

8:55. Spain walks in followed by a smirking France and a fuming England. All three take their seats and the meeting begins.

_30 minutes later_

France swung an arm around England's shoulder, only to be promptly punched in the face. Spain swung an arm around England's other shoulder and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Please don't kill me…" After a few moments of enduring the overly affectionate countries, England had enough.

"Will you two gits _kindly_ fuck off?!" England whisper-yelled. A few heads turned to witness the scene as Germany rubbed his temples. Seeing this, Norway tossed a bottle of aspirin across the table. Germany looked over to the northern nation who gave him a look that said, "I can relate."

{-=-}

_Timeskip brought to you by nonexistent gits_

England and Romania are glancing at me worriedly. Is my nervousness that obvious? I let out a deep breath as I reread my notes. Sweden has just finished his report and has taken his seat. The feeling of dread pooling in my stomach quickly vanishes as I rise from my seat.

_It's now or never._

\õ/

Many countries have noticed Norway's strange behavior. The normally apathetic nation seemed to avoid the gazes of the Nordics and seemed almost… nervous? His eyes would wander as if he wasn't completely grounded in reality and he seemed to be on edge. From what, the nations couldn't tell. The man stands up and gives his report. After reading through his economy report, he remains standing; causing a few nations to quirk an eyebrow.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" England inquires.

Norway shook his head as Sweden spoke.

"'m sr'e y've n't'ced h's ch'nge 'n b'h'vior?"

Nods of affirmation emerged from the seated nations as England and Romania give the Nordics a suspicious look. A few jaws dropped when Norway gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess it's better if I explained that. The me you see right now can be considered the real me. The one you know… Well, that is also me, but my emotions are… subdued. I wear a mask that conceals visible emotion. It is not perfect, however." He glances at his brother before continuing, "The mask needs to be disguised with a glamour, also known as a magical illusion. Even with this precaution, all magic will be dispelled by the time the sun sets." All countries except England, Romania, China, Russia, and the Nordics bore either a bored or confused expression.

"So what you're saying is," England started, "that we weren't seeing the real you this entire time? Is this why you leg it whenever I attempt to create a null magic zone?"

"No, that was still me. We can discuss this in further detail after the meeting."

Norway looks over to his family for the umpteenth time that morning. Sweden and Finland look satisfied with his explanation. Iceland remains stubborn as he's still a bit divided on his opinion. Denmark for once, looks as if deep in thought. His eyes light up and you can practically see the light bulb appearing above his head.

"In other words, Norge's still Norge but complete with emotions!"

And so the meeting went on.

\õ/

Omake

(3rd Person)

After most countries filed out the door, a question popped into a certain Brit's head.

"Russia, China, how did you understand everything Norway was saying?" England asked.

China kept his expression blank as Russia's smile grew.

"Simple; if you've been around as long as I have, you would pick up a few things along the way. I happen to know magic as well."

No wonder he's as youthful as he was during the start of the Age of Information and the voyages of Zheng He…

"I practice magic but I specialize in curses. They're more effective than your silly charms, _da_?"

"Ok then… Wait a second! Russia, why do I keep summoning you whenever I try to perform a summoning?"

As Russia started his explanation, China waved a quick goodbye before leaving the two alone.

"…So I manage all summoning channels and can intercept a line whenever I deem it necessary. Annoying you happens to be a good pastime of mine." Russia finished with a grin.

England blinked.

_Such a strange country…_

Omake 2

(Norway's POV)

As I walked down the hall towards the exit of the meeting building, I got tackle-hugged. _Only two people would even dare to do that… _"ARGH! What the he- Oh, it's just you Romania." Said Romanian smiled, showing off that one strange fang. "Ey, Norvegia! Couldn't help but notice this but, are you an elf?" He asked as he poked Norway's ear.

"Who said personifications had to be completely human?"

"Well said!"

The two nations shared a quick laugh and fist-bump before parting ways.

\õ/

**MEIN GOTT, this update is late! I'm sooooooo sorry about how late this is! I'm three weeks into school and I'm still trying to adjust. This chapter has been typed while I was procrastinating. Special thanks to **soraxtsuna123** for sticking with me since the beginning. You motivate me. :D **

**Feel free to tell me if certain characters are OOC or if I need to correct grammar, spelling, etc. Also, would you like me to continue this? It doesn't necessarily mean this exact story, but would you like me to write more stories on the hidden sides of different nations and the like? **

**Feel free to send in requests as well. I'll write for it as long as it's within my level of skill and if I have time.**

**Random tidbit: Nations speak only English during World Meetings to avoid confusion. Many switch over to their mother tongue when not conducting business or when holding casual conversations.**

"**Real" Norway = Snark x 9001 + healthy dose of blunt humor**

**I can't snark for the life of me…**

**China started the Information Age and Zheng He was a famous voyager that brought wealth to China.**

**Once, an entire Russian church cursed Japan.**

**It actually worked.**

**Translation time!**

'_**m sr'e y've n't'ced h's ch'nge 'n b'h'vior? – **_**I'm sure you've noticed his change in behavior? (Swedenspeak)**

_**Da? – **_**Yes? (Russian)**

_**Norvegia – **_**Norway (Romanian)**

**Aabluedragon signing off,**

**Until the next!**


End file.
